sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
Steve Martin
| birth_place = Waco, Texas, U.S. | education = Santa Ana College California State University, Long Beach University of California, Los Angeles | occupation = | active = 1967–present | spouse = | children = 1 | medium = | genre = | subject = | module = | genre = | label = | associated_acts = | website = }} | signature = Steve Martin signature.svg }} Stephen Glenn Martin (born August 14, 1945) is an American actor, comedian, writer, filmmaker, and musician. Martin came to public notice in the 1960s as a writer for The Smothers Brothers Comedy Hour, and later as a frequent guest on The Tonight Show. In the 1970s, Martin performed his offbeat, absurdist comedy routines before packed houses on national tours. Since the 1980s, having branched away from comedy, Martin has become a successful actor, as well as an author, playwright, pianist, and banjo player, eventually earning him Emmy, Grammy, and American Comedy awards, among other honors. In 2004, Comedy Central ranked Martin at sixth place in a list of the 100 greatest stand-up comics. He was awarded an Honorary Academy Award at the Academy's 5th Annual Governors Awards in 2013. While he has played banjo since an early age, and included music in his comedy routines from the beginning of his professional career, he has increasingly dedicated his career to music since the 2000s, acting less and spending much of his professional life playing banjo, recording, and touring with various bluegrass acts, including Earl Scruggs, with whom he won a Grammy for Best Country Instrumental Performance in 2002. He released his first solo music album, The Crow: New Songs for the 5-String Banjo, in 2009, for which he won the Grammy Award for Best Bluegrass Album. Early life Martin was born on August 14, 1945, in Waco, Texas,Walker (1999) p1 the son of Mary Lee (née Stewart; 1913–2002) and Glenn Vernon Martin (1914–1997), a real estate salesman and aspiring actor. Martin was raised in Inglewood, California, with sister Melinda Martin, and then later in Garden Grove, California, in a Baptist family.Martin (2007) pp.20–39 Martin was a cheerleader of Garden Grove High School. One of his earliest memories is of seeing his father, as an extra, serving drinks onstage at the Call Board Theatre on Melrose Place. During World War II, in the United Kingdom, Martin's father had appeared in a production of Our Town with Raymond Massey. Expressing his affection through gifts, like cars and bikes, Martin's father was stern, and not emotionally open to his son. He was proud but critical, with Martin later recalling that in his teens his feelings for his father were mostly ones of hatred. Martin's first job was at Disneyland, selling guidebooks on weekends and full-time during his school's summer break. That lasted for three years (1955–1958). During his free time, he frequented the Main Street Magic shop, where tricks were demonstrated to patrons. While working at Disneyland, he was captured in the background of the home movie that was made into the short-subject film Disneyland Dream, incidentally becoming his first film appearance. By 1960, he had mastered several magic tricks and illusions and took a paying job at the Magic shop in Fantasyland in August. There he perfected his talents for magic, juggling, and creating balloon animals in the manner of mentor Wally Boag,Martin (2007) p18–19 frequently performing for tips.Martin (2007) p 39 In his authorized biography, close friend Morris Walker suggests that Martin could "be described most accurately as an agnostic ... he rarely went to church and was never involved in organized religion of his own volition".Walker (1999) p40 In his early 20s, Martin dated Melissa Trumbo, daughter of novelist and screenwriter Dalton Trumbo. Comedy After high school, Martin attended Santa Ana College, taking classes in drama and English poetry. In his free time, he teamed up with friend and Garden Grove High School classmate Kathy Westmoreland to participate in comedies and other productions at the Bird Cage Theatre. He joined a comedy troupe at Knott's Berry Farm. Later, he met budding actress Stormie Sherk, and they developed comedy routines and became romantically involved. Sherk's influence caused Martin to apply to the California State University, Long Beach, for enrollment with a major in philosophy. Sherk enrolled at UCLA, about an hour's drive north, and the distance eventually caused them to lead separate lives.Martin (2007) p 65 Inspired by his philosophy classes, Martin considered becoming a professor instead of an actor–comedian. His time at college changed his life. Martin recalls reading a treatise on comedy that led him to think: }} Martin periodically spoofed his philosophy studies in his 1970s stand-up act, comparing philosophy with studying geology. }} In 1967, Martin transferred to UCLA and switched his major to theater. While attending college, he appeared in an episode of The Dating Game. Martin began working local clubs at night, to mixed notices, and at twenty-one, he dropped out of college."SteveMartin.com | Stop the Presses" Career Early career: stand-up In 1967, his former girlfriend Nina Goldblatt, a dancer on The Smothers Brothers Comedy Hour, helped Martin land a writing job with the show by submitting his work to head writer Mason Williams.Martin, (2007) p. 76 Williams initially paid Martin out of his own pocket. Along with the other writers for the show, Martin won an Emmy Award in 1969, aged 23. He also wrote for The Glen Campbell Goodtime Hour, and The Sonny and Cher Comedy Hour. Martin's first TV appearance was on The Smothers Brothers Comedy Hour in 1968. He says: During these years his roommates included comedian Gary Mule Deer and singer/guitarist Michael Johnson.Martin, (2007) p. 77 Martin opened for groups such as The Nitty Gritty Dirt Band (who returned the favor by appearing in his 1980 television special All Commercials), The Carpenters, and Toto. He appeared at San Francisco's The Boarding House, among other venues. He continued to write, earning an Emmy nomination for his work on Van Dyke and Company in 1976. In the mid-1970s, Martin made frequent appearances as a stand-up comedian on The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson, and on The Gong Show, HBO's On Location, The Muppet Show, and NBC's Saturday Night Live (SNL). SNL audience jumped by a million viewers when he made guest appearances, and he was one of the show's most successful hosts. Martin appeared on 27 Saturday Night Live shows and he guest-hosted 15 times, bested only in number of presentations by host Alec Baldwin (who has hosted 17 times ). On the show, Martin popularized the air quotes gesture, which uses four fingers to make double quote marks in the air. While on the show Martin became close with several of the cast members, including Gilda Radner. Radner died of ovarian cancer on May 20, 1989; a visibly shaken Martin hosted SNL that night and featured footage of himself and Radner together in a 1978 sketch. In the 1970s, his TV appearances led to the release of comedy albums that went platinum. The track "Excuse Me" on his first album, Let's Get Small (1977), helped establish a national catch phrase. His next album, A Wild and Crazy Guy (1978), was an even bigger success, reaching the No. 2 spot on the U.S. sales chart, selling over a million copies. "Just a wild and crazy guy" became another of Martin's known catch phrases. The album featured a character based on a series of Saturday Night Live sketches where Martin and Dan Aykroyd played the Festrunk Brothers; Yortuk and Georgi were bumbling Czechoslovak would-be playboys. The album ends with the song "King Tut", sung and written by Martin and backed by the "Toot Uncommons", members of the Nitty Gritty Dirt Band. It was later released as a single, reaching No. 17 on the U.S. charts in 1978 and selling over a million copies."Steve Martin, a Mild and Crazy Guy". Time, November 15, 2007. Retrieved August 14, 2010. . Retrieved August 14, 2010. The song came out during the King Tut craze that accompanied the popular traveling exhibit of the Egyptian king's tomb artifacts. Both albums won Grammys for Best Comedy Recording in 1977 and 1978, respectively. Martin performed "King Tut" on the April 22, 1978 edition of SNL. Decades later, in 2012, The A.V. Club described Martin's unique style and its impact on audiences: }} On his comedy albums, Martin's stand-up is self-referential and sometimes self-mocking. It mixes philosophical riffs with sudden spurts of "happy feet", banjo playing with balloon depictions of concepts like venereal disease, and the "controversial" kitten juggling (he is a master juggler; the "kittens" were stuffed animals). His style is off-kilter and ironic and sometimes pokes fun at stand-up comedy traditions, such as Martin opening his act (from A Wild and Crazy Guy) by saying: Or: "Hello, I'm Steve Martin, and I'll be out here in a minute."[http://nymag.com/arts/books/features/40968/"Rationalist of the Absurd: Steve Martin's extraordinarily calculated comedy".New York Books November 18, 2007]. Retrieved August 12, 2010 In one comedy routine, used on the Comedy Is Not Pretty! album, Martin claimed that his real name was "Gern Blanston". The riff took on a life of its own. There is a Gern Blanston website, and for a time a rock band took the moniker as their name.Martin (2007) p176–77 With this kind of outstanding success, Martin's show soon required full sized stadiums for the audiences he was drawing. Concerned about his visibility in venues on such a scale, Martin began to wear a distinctive three piece white suit that became a trademark for his act. Martin stopped doing stand-up comedy in 1981 to concentrate on movies and did not return for 35 years. About this decision, he states: (20:15)}} In 2016, Martin made a rare return to comedy, opening for Jerry Seinfeld. He performed a 10-minute routine before turning the stage over to Seinfeld. Later in 2016 he returned to stand-up comedy, staging a national tour with Martin Short and the Steep Canyon Rangers, which yielded a 2018 Netflix comedy special, Steve Martin and Martin Short: An Evening You Will Forget for the Rest of Your Life. Acting career By the end of the 1970s, Martin had acquired the kind of following normally reserved for rock stars, with his tour appearances typically occurring at sold-out arenas filled with tens of thousands of screaming fans. But unknown to his audience, stand-up comedy was "just an accident" for him; his real goal was to get into film. Martin had a small role in the 1972 film Another Nice Mess. His first substantial film appearance was in a short titled The Absent-Minded Waiter (1977). The seven-minute-long film, also featuring Buck Henry and Teri Garr, was written by and starred Martin. The film was nominated for an Academy Award as ''Best Short Film, Live Action''. He made his first substantial feature film appearance in the musical Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band, where he sang The Beatles' "Maxwell's Silver Hammer". In 1979, Martin starred in the comedy film The Jerk, directed by Carl Reiner, and written by Martin, Michael Elias, and Carl Gottlieb. The film was a huge success, grossing over $100 million on a budget of approximately $4 million. Stanley Kubrick met with him to discuss the possibility of Martin starring in a screwball comedy version of Traumnovelle (Kubrick later changed his approach to the material, the result of which was 1999's Eyes Wide Shut). Martin was executive producer for Domestic Life, a prime-time television series starring friend Martin Mull, and a late-night series called Twilight Theater. It emboldened Martin to try his hand at his first serious film, Pennies from Heaven (1981), based on the 1978 BBC serial by Dennis Potter. He was anxious to perform in the movie because of his desire to avoid being typecast. To prepare for that film, Martin took acting lessons from director Herbert Ross and spent months learning how to tap dance. The film was a financial failure; Martin's comment at the time was "I don't know what to blame, other than it's me and not a comedy."American film Volume 7. 1981. American Film Institute, Arthur M. Sackler Foundation Martin was in three more Reiner-directed comedies after The Jerk: Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid in 1982, The Man with Two Brains in 1983 and All of Me in 1984, his most critically acclaimed performance up to that point. "Steve Martin In 'All Of Me'". The New York Times. September 21, 1984. Retrieved August 12, 2010 In 1986, Martin joined fellow Saturday Night Live veterans Martin Short and Chevy Chase in ¡Three Amigos!, directed by John Landis, and written by Martin, Lorne Michaels, and singer-songwriter Randy Newman. It was originally entitled The Three Caballeros and Martin was to be teamed with Dan Aykroyd and John Belushi. In 1986, Martin was in the movie musical film version of the hit Off-Broadway play ''Little Shop of Horrors'' (based on a famous B-movie), playing the sadistic dentist, Orin Scrivello. The film was the first of three films teaming Martin with Rick Moranis. In 1987, Martin joined comedian John Candy in the John Hughes movie Planes, Trains and Automobiles. That same year, Roxanne, the film adaptation of Cyrano de Bergerac which Martin co-wrote, won him a Writers Guild of America Award. It also garnered recognition from Hollywood and the public that he was more than a comedian. In 1988, he performed in the Frank Oz film Dirty Rotten Scoundrels, a remake of Bedtime Story, alongside Michael Caine. Also in 1988, he appeared at the Mitzi E. Newhouse Theater at Lincoln Center in a revival of Waiting for Godot directed by Mike Nichols. He played Vladimir, with Robin Williams as Estragon and Bill Irwin as Lucky. Martin starred in the Ron Howard film Parenthood, with Rick Moranis in 1989. He later re-teamed with Moranis in the Mafia comedy My Blue Heaven (1990). In 1991, Martin starred in and wrote L.A. Story, a romantic comedy, in which the female lead was played by his then-wife Victoria Tennant. Martin also appeared in Lawrence Kasdan's Grand Canyon, in which he played the tightly wound Hollywood film producer, Davis, who was recovering from a traumatic robbery that left him injured, which was a more serious role for him. Martin also starred in a remake of the comedy Father of the Bride in 1991 (followed by a sequel in 1995) and in the 1992 comedy Housesitter, with Goldie Hawn and Dana Delany. In 1994, he starred in A Simple Twist of Fate; a film adaptation of Silas Marner. In David Mamet's 1997 thriller The Spanish Prisoner, Martin played a darker role as a wealthy stranger who takes a suspicious interest in the work of a young businessman (Campbell Scott). He went on to star with Eddie Murphy in the 1999 comedy Bowfinger, which Martin also wrote. In 1998, Martin guest starred with U2 in the 200th episode of The Simpsons titled "Trash of the Titans", providing the voice for sanitation commissioner Ray Patterson. In 1999, Martin and Hawn starred in a remake of the 1970 Neil Simon comedy, The Out-of-Towners. By 2003, Martin ranked fourth on the box office stars list, after starring in Bringing Down The House and Cheaper by the Dozen, each of which earned over $130 million at U.S. theaters. That same year, he also played the villainous Mr. Chairman in the animation/live action blend, Looney Tunes: Back in Action. In 2005, Martin wrote and starred in Shopgirl, based on his own novella (2000), and starred in Cheaper by the Dozen 2. In 2006, he starred in the box office hit The Pink Panther, as the bumbling Inspector Clouseau. He reprised the role in 2009's The Pink Panther 2. When combined, the two films grossed over $230 million at the box office. In Baby Mama (2008), Martin played the founder of a health food company, and in It's Complicated (2009), he played opposite Meryl Streep and Alec Baldwin. In 2009, an article in The Guardian listed Martin as one of the best actors never to receive an Oscar nomination. In 2011, he appeared with Jack Black, Owen Wilson, and JoBeth Williams in the birdwatching comedy The Big Year. After a three-year hiatus, Martin returned in 2015 when he voiced a role in the animated film ''Home''. In 2016, he played a supporting role in the war drama Billy Lynn's Long Halftime Walk. Writing ]] In 1993, Martin wrote his first full-length play, Picasso at the Lapin Agile. The first reading of the play took place in Beverly Hills, California, at Steve Martin's home, with Tom Hanks reading the role of Pablo Picasso and Chris Sarandon reading the role of Albert Einstein. Following this, the play opened at the Steppenwolf Theatre Company in Chicago, and played from October 1993 to May 1994, then went on to run successfully in Los Angeles, New York City, and several other US cities.[http://www.steppenwolf.org/ensemble/history/productions/index.aspx?id=122 History: Picasso At The Lapin Agile. Oct. 13, 1993 – May. 12, 1994. Steppenwolf Theatre Company] . Retrieved August 14, 2010 In 2009, the school board in La Grande, Oregon, refused to allow the play to be performed after several parents complained about the content. In an open letter in the local Observer newspaper, Martin wrote: Throughout the 1990s, Martin wrote various pieces for The New Yorker. In 2002, he adapted the Carl Sternheim play The Underpants, which ran Off Broadway at Classic Stage Company, and in 2008 co-wrote and produced Traitor, starring Don Cheadle. He has also written the novellas Shopgirl (2000) and The Pleasure of My Company (2003), both more wry in tone than raucous. A story of a 28-year-old woman behind the glove counter at the Saks Fifth Avenue department store in Beverly Hills, Shopgirl was made into a film starring Martin and Claire Danes.[http://www.time.com/time/magazine/article/0,9171,998225,00.html But Seriously, Folks. Time article. October 16, 2000]. Retrieved August 14, 2010 The film premiered at the Toronto International Film Festival in September 2005 and was featured at the Chicago International Film Festival and the Austin Film Festival before going into limited release in the US. In 2007, he published a memoir, Born Standing Up, which Time magazine named as one of the Top 10 Nonfiction Books of 2007, ranking it at 6, and praising it as "a funny, moving, surprisingly frank memoir." In 2010, he published the novel An Object of Beauty. Martin's play Meteor Shower opened at San Diego's Old Globe Theatre in August 2016, and went on to Connecticut's Long Wharf Theatre later the same year. The play opened on Broadway at the Booth Theater on November 29, 2017. The cast features Amy Schumer, Laura Benanti, Jeremy Shamos and Keegan-Michael Key, with direction by Jerry Zaks.Cox, Gordon. "Amy Schumer to Make Broadway Debut in Steve Martin's 'Meteor Shower' " Variety, August 7, 2017Gerard, Jeremy. "Broadway Review: Amy Schumer Splashes 'Meteor Shower' With A Burst Of Starlight" deadline.com, November 29, 2017 Martin wrote the story for the Disney movie Magic Camp, which will be released in 2019. Beginning in 2019, Martin has collaborated with cartoonist Harry Bliss as a writer for the syndicated comic panel Bliss. Hosting Martin hosted the Academy Awards solo in 2001 and 2003, and with Alec Baldwin in 2010."Hosts of the 2010 (82nd) Academy Awards" . Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences. In 2005, Martin co-hosted Disneyland: The First 50 Magical Years, marking the park's anniversary. Disney continued to run the show until March 2009, which now plays in the lobby of Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln. A fan of Monty Python, in 1989 Martin hosted the TV special, Parrot Sketch Not Included – 20 Years of Monty Python, which was the final appearance of all six Python members together. McCall, Douglas (2013-11-12). Monty Python: A Chronology, 1969-2012, 2d ed. McFarland. . Music Martin first picked up the banjo when he was around 17 years of age. Martin has stated in several interviews and in his memoir, Born Standing Up, that he used to take 33 rpm bluegrass records and slow them down to 16 rpm and tune his banjo down, so the notes would sound the same. Martin was able to pick out each note and perfect his playing. Martin learned how to play the banjo with help from John McEuen, who later joined the Nitty Gritty Dirt Band. McEuen's brother later managed Martin as well as the Nitty Gritty Dirt Band. Martin did his stand-up routine opening for the band in the early 1970s. He had the band play on his hit song "King Tut", being credited as "The Toot Uncommons" (as in Tutankhamun). The banjo was a staple of Martin's 1970s stand-up career, and he periodically poked fun at his love for the instrument. On the Comedy Is Not Pretty! album, he included an all-instrumental jam, titled "Drop Thumb Medley", and played the track on his 1979 concert tour. His final comedy album, The Steve Martin Brothers (1981), featured one side of Martin's typical stand-up material, with the other side featuring live performances of Steve playing banjo with a bluegrass band. In 2001, he played banjo on Earl Scruggs's remake of "Foggy Mountain Breakdown". The recording was the winner of the Best Country Instrumental Performance category at the Grammy Awards of 2002. In 2008, Martin appeared with the band, In the Minds of the Living, during a show in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina."Steve Martin Plays The Banjo Really Well (Video)"]. October 6, 2009. The Huffington Post. Retrieved May 15, 2010. In 2009, Martin released his first all-music album, The Crow: New Songs for the 5-String Banjo with appearances from stars such as Dolly Parton.Itzkoff, Dave (August 5, 2009). "Steve Martin brings it all home with his banjo". The Guardian. Retrieved May 15, 2010 The album won the Grammy Award for Best Bluegrass Album in 2010.[http://www.stevemartin.com/stevemartin/music.html The Crow album on Martin's official website]. Retrieved May 15, 2010. Nitty Gritty Dirt Band member John McEuen produced the album. Martin made his first appearance on The Grand Ole Opry on May 30, 2009."Steve Martin To Make Grand Ole Opry Debut". April 1, 2009. Billboard. Retrieved May 15, 2010. In the ''American Idol'' season eight finals, he performed alongside Michael Sarver and Megan Joy in the song "Pretty Flowers". In June, Martin played banjo along with the Steep Canyon Rangers on A Prairie Home Companion and began a two-month U.S. tour with the Rangers in September, including appearances at the Hardly Strictly Bluegrass festival, Carnegie Hall and Benaroya Hall in Seattle."Benaroya Hall Calendar, Seattle Symphony Orchestra" Madison, Tjames (August 4, 2009). "Steve Martin and his banjo map fall tour" . LiveDaily.com. Retrieved on October 4, 2009. In November, they went on to play at the Royal Festival Hall in London with support from Mary Black.Gill, Andy (November 10, 2009). "Steve Martin with The Steep Canyon Rangers, Royal Festival Hall, London". The Independent. In 2010, Steve Martin and the Steep Canyon Rangers appeared at the New Orleans Jazzfest, Merlefest Bluegrass Festival in Wilkesboro, North Carolina, at Bonnaroo Music Festival, at the ROMP Bluegrass Festival in Owensboro, Kentucky, at the Red Butte Garden Concert series and on the BBC's Later... with Jools Holland."Concerts – 2010 Outdoor Concert Series". Red Butte Garden. The University of Utah. Retrieved May 15, 2010."BBC – BBC Two Programmes – Later... with Jools Holland, Series 35, Episode 9". BBC. Retrieved May 15, 2010. Martin performed "Jubilation Day" with the Steep Canyon Rangers on The Colbert Report on March 21, 2011, on Conan on May 3, 2011, and on BBC's The One Show on July 6, 2011. Martin performed a song he wrote called "Me and Paul Revere"Barker, Olivia (June 29, 2011). "Steve Martin's 'Paul Revere' picks away at history". USA Today. in addition to two other songs on the lawn of the Capitol Building in Washington, DC, at the "Capitol Fourth Celebration" on July 4, 2011."A Capitol Fourth". PBS. Retrieved July 4, 2011. In 2011, Martin also narrated and appeared in the PBS documentary "Give me the Banjo" chronicling the history of the banjo in America."PBS Give me the Banjo". PBS. Retrieved June 15, 2012. Love Has Come for You, a collaboration album with Edie Brickell, was released in April 2013. The two made musical guest appearances on talk shows, such as The View and Late Show with David Letterman, to promote the album. The title track won the Grammy Award for Best American Roots Song. Starting in May 2013, he began a tour with the Steep Canyon Rangers and Edie Brickell throughout the United States. In 2015, Brickell and Martin released So Familiar as the second installment of their partnership. Inspired by Love has Come for You, Martin and Brickell collaborated on his first musical, ''Bright Star''. It is set in the Blue Ridge Mountains of North Carolina in 1945–46, with flashbacks to 1923. The musical debuted on Broadway on March 24, 2016. In 2017, Martin and Brickell appeared in the multi award-winning documentary film The American Epic Sessions directed by Bernard MacMahon. Recording live direct-to-disc on the first electrical sound recording system from the 1920s, Legacy Recordings|date=2017-04-28|work=Legacy Recordings|access-date=2018-02-27|language=en-US}} they performed a version of “The Coo Coo Bird” a traditional song that Martin learned from the 1960s folk music group The Holy Modal Rounders.MacMahon, Bernard (September 28, 2016). "An Interview with Bernard MacMahon". Breakfast Television (Interview). Interview with Jill Belland. Calgary: City The song was featured on the film soundtrack, Music from The American Epic Sessions released on June 9, 2017. Steve Martin Prize for Excellence in Banjo and Bluegrass In 2010, Martin created the Steve Martin Prize for Excellence in Banjo and Bluegrass, an award established to reward artistry and bring greater visibility to bluegrass performers. The prize includes a US$50,000 cash award, a bronze sculpture created by the artist Eric Fischl, and a chance to perform with Martin on Late Show with David Letterman. Recipients include Noam Pikelny of the Punch Brothers band (2010), Sammy Shelor of Lonesome River Band (2011), Mark Johnson (2012), Jens Kruger (2013), Eddie Adcock (2014), Danny Barnes (2015), Rhiannon Giddens (2016), Scott Vestal (2017), and Kristin Scott Benson (2019). Personal life In the late 1970s and early 1980s, Martin was in a relationship with actress/singer/dancer Bernadette Peters; they co-starred in two films, The Jerk and Pennies from Heaven, during that time. Martin married actress Victoria Tennant on November 20, 1986; they divorced in 1994. On July 28, 2007, after three years together, Martin married Anne Stringfield, a writer and former staffer for The New Yorker. Former Nebraska Senator Bob Kerrey presided over the ceremony at Martin's Los Angeles home. Lorne Michaels, creator of Saturday Night Live, was best man. Several of the guests, including close friends Tom Hanks, Eugene Levy, comedian and film director Carl Reiner, and magician/actor Ricky Jay, were not informed that a wedding ceremony would take place. Instead, they were told they were invited to a party and were surprised by the nuptials. In December 2012, Martin became a father for the first time when Stringfield gave birth to a daughter. Martin has been an avid art collector since 1968, when he bought a print by the Los Angeles artist Ed Ruscha. In 2001, the Bellagio Gallery of Fine Art presented a five-month exhibit of 28 items from Martin's collection, including works by Roy Lichtenstein, Pablo Picasso, David Hockney, and Edward Hopper, among others.Snedeker, Lisa (June 10, 2001), Las Vegas Casinos Gamble on Art as a Crowd Pleaser Los Angeles Times. In 2006, he sold Hopper's Hotel Window (1955)Vogel, Carol (October 6, 2006), Edward Hopper Paintings Change at Whitney Show. The New York Times. at Sotheby's for $26.8 million.Pollock, Lindsay (November 29, 2006), Steve Martin Hopper, Wistful Rockwell Break Auction Records Bloomberg. In 2015, working with two other curators, he organized a show, "The Idea of North: The Paintings of Lawren Harris", to introduce Americans to Canadian painter and Group of Seven co-founder Lawren Harris.Martin adds curator to resume, The New York Times, Retrieved September 24, 2015 Investigators at Berlin's state criminal police office (LKA) think that Martin was a victim of German art forger Wolfgang Beltracchi. In July 2004, Martin purchased what he believed to be a 1915 work by the German-Dutch painter Heinrich Campendonk, Landschaft mit Pferden (Landscape with Horses), from a Paris gallery for what should have been a bargain price of around €700,000. Before the purchase, an expert authenticated the work and identified the painter's signature on a label attached to the back. Fifteen months later, the painting was sold at auction to a Swiss businesswoman for €500,000. Police believe the fake Campendonk originated from an invented art collection devised by a group of German swindlers caught in 2010. Skillfully forged paintings from this group were sold to French galleries like the one where Martin bought the forgery. Martin has had tinnitus since filming a pistol-shooting scene for the film Three Amigos in 1986. He has been quoted as saying, "You just get used to it, or you go insane." Influence Martin's offbeat, ironic, and deconstructive style of humor has influenced many comedians during his career. This includes Bo Burnham, Stephen Colbert, Robert Smigel, and Jordan Peele. Filmography and awards Discography Albums Singles Music videos Released stand-up shows * Steve Martin-Live! (1986, VHS) * Saturday Night Live: The Best of Steve Martin (1998, DVD/VHS) * Steve Martin: The Television Stuff (2012, DVD; includes content of Steve Martin-Live! as well as his NBC specials and other television appearances) Written works by Martin * The Jerk (1979) (Screenplay written with Carl Gottlieb) * Cruel Shoes (1979) (Essays) * Picasso at the Lapin Agile and Other Plays: Picasso at the Lapin Agile, the Zig-Zag Woman, Patter for the Floating Lady, WASP (1993) (Play) * L.A. Story and Roxanne: Two Screenplays (published together in 1987) (Screenplays) * Pure Drivel (1998) (Essays) * Bowfinger (1999) (Screenplay) * Eric Fischl : 1970–2000 (2000) (Afterword) * Modern Library Humor and Wit Series (2000) (Introduction and Series Editor) * Shopgirl (2000) (Novella) * Kindly Lent Their Owner: The Private Collection of Steve Martin (2001) (Art) * The Underpants: A Play (2002) (Play) * The Pleasure of My Company (2003) (Novel) * Shopgirl (2005) (Screenplay) * The Alphabet from A to Y with Bonus Letter Z (2007) (Children's Books illustrated by Roz Chast) * Born Standing Up (2007) (Memoir) * An Object of Beauty (2010) (Novel) * Late For School (2010) (Children's book) * The Ten, Make That Nine, Habits of Very Organized People. Make That Ten.: The Tweets of Steve Martin (February 21, 2012) (Collection) * Bright Star (2014) (Musical) * Meteor Shower (2016) (Play) * Steve Martin and Martin Short: An Evening You Will Forget for the Rest of your Life (2018) (co-written with Martin Short) See also References Sources * Martin, Steve. (2007) Born Standing Up: A Comic's Life. Scribner. . * Walker, Morris (2001) Steve Martin: The Magic Years. SPI Books. . External links * * * * * * in 2008 Morning Edition interview * in 2003 Fresh Air interview * * }} Category:Steve Martin Category:1945 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century American comedians Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American comedians Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American banjoists Category:American buskers Category:American male film actors Category:American comedy musicians Category:American male voice actors Category:American male dramatists and playwrights Category:American dramatists and playwrights Category:American male screenwriters Category:American memoirists Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American sketch comedians Category:American stand-up comedians Category:American male comedians Category:Baptists from Texas Category:California State University, Long Beach alumni Category:Fellows of the American Academy of Arts and Sciences Category:Academy Honorary Award recipients Category:Grammy Award winners Category:Primetime Emmy Award winners Category:Kennedy Center honorees Category:Male actors from Inglewood, California Category:Male actors from Waco, Texas Category:Mark Twain Prize recipients Category:People from Garden Grove, California Category:People from Waco, Texas Category:Rounder Records artists Category:University of California, Los Angeles alumni Category:Warner Records artists Category:Writers Guild of America Award winners Category:American art collectors Category:Screenwriters from Texas Category:Screenwriters from California Category:AFI Life Achievement Award recipients Category:American male non-fiction writers Category:Comedians from Texas